


Tear Drops and Blood Smears

by meh3303



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh3303/pseuds/meh3303
Summary: A survivor of the Red Room runs into Captain America on her morning run and nearly kills him. When the Winter Solder follows behind, she breaks down. She can't outrun it anymore.
Relationships: TBA - Relationship





	Tear Drops and Blood Smears

Emma wandered down the deserted country road. Since Thanos, she'd been staying with Phil, Clint, and their kids. She loved the kids, honestly, and was their new favorite aunt. She read them bedtime stories, helped them with school work, and taught them some simple acrobatics.

Off in the woods, there were faint thumping noises. Being in the literal middle of nowhere, no one should have been in the forest.

Emma veered sharply off the road, following a trail she'd recently cleared. She moved quietly and swiftly through the trees, gaining speed. She saw a small clearing and the remains of a violent fight on the way to it. Unsheathing a dagger and a handgun from her belt, she slowed down and tried to address the situation from the tree line.

A black man, Sam, she remembered Clint calling him, with wings and the Captain America shield was fighting off a few large alien creatures. Probably remains from the Thanos fight, she thought to herself as she put away her gun and dagger, switching them for two short swords.

She dismounted her stallion, and gave him the signal to wait as she found an opening.

Emma knelt to the ground, gripped her sword tight, and leaped out of the brush, taking down the aliens with relative ease.

Captain America, Sam, threw the shield at her, but she just raised her sword and deflected it back to him just as her stallion reared out of the woods. He knocked the man over, snorting and huffing in his face with a hoof on his chest, a clear challenge.

-SAM-

"Honir, Выключай." A clear, smooth soprano came from the girl. The cream stallion removed his hoof from Sam's chest and backed away slowly, but never took his eyes off him.

The girl that killed the aliens was pretty, in a timeless way. Dressed in a beige blouse and black jeans, she probably lived on one of the farms in the area. She was pale with wavy dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were silvery, like the full moon.

She reminded Sam of his limited interactions with Natasha.

-Emma-

Another man came through the trees, this time he was white with recently cut brown hair.

Emma immediately recognized him.

‘ _The Winter Soldier’,_ she remembered faintly from lessons years ago.

“ _Soldat,_ nice to see you again.” Emma was still turned away from him and was not sure if he would remember her.

She heard him stop dead in his tracks, no doubt on edge now. Sheathing her swords, she turned around slowly, her hands clearly visible.

“Hey. It has been a while hasn’t it.” Emma gave a watery smile as she met his eyes.

“Emma? How?” He was confused and shocked at seeing her.

“Same as you. Altered and then frozen until people wanted me. Managed to escape during the whole Thanos thing. I’m living with Phil and Clint now.”

“Wait.” Sam intervened. “Who the hell are you?” Pointed at Emma. “And how do you know her?” This was aimed at Bucky.

“Come with me, there’s too much to explain in the open. The house isn’t far from here.” Emma mounted Honir, gesturing vaguely behind her.

The two men conversed silently and gave in, following her out of the forest and down the winding back road.

A few silent minutes later, they arrived at the Barton farm. Emma dismounted and led Honir to a small building near the main barn. Sam and Bucky followed and watched her swiftly untack the pale stallion. He stood alert but relaxed between the men and Emma.

He was given a juicy red apple and, without haltering him, Emma walked past the men. Honir followed her, giving them a wary glance. Opening a gate, she ushered him through, and he ran to join another stallion and two geldings grazing on the horizon.

“Now that he’s taken care of, shall we go inside? The kids will be at school now, so it will just be us.” Emma led the boys to the kitchen.

Clint was sitting at the small table in the middle of the room, finishing his coffee before heading off to work.

“Hey Clint, found these two on my morning run, took down some aliens with them.” Clint looked up at Emma and smiled.

“I’m about to head out. Don’t do anything Phil wouldn’t do.” He said with mock sincerity.

“You got it, Dad,” Emma grinned cheekily at Clint. There was definitely a history there.

Once Clint had left, Emma guided the men into the living room and gestured for them to sit on the couch. They did so, leaving a cursory amount of space that the woman eyed before letting out a long breath.

“Where do you want me to start?” Emma was almost sullen, looking out the window instead of at them.

“I think a good spot would be who the hell you are!” Sam fired back instantly, back ramrod straight and eyes blistering.

Emma raised her hand to quiet Bucky’s automatic apology for his partner’s brashness.

“My name is Emma Ellanova, I am 92 years old, and an assassin of the Red Room and HYDRA. They called me Valkyrie.” She kept her face carefully blank. “My stallion was altered along with me and is now 75 years old.”

Bucky looked at her curiously, “How do you know Clint and Phil?”

A small smile touched her lips. “My wife introduced me.” Emma brought her left hand to her breast, where the two men could see a small round indent through her blouse, just enough to be a ring, hung on a vibranium chain around her neck.

“We found each other during our time in the Red Room. They paired us together for missions, and from then on, we stuck together.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my OC Emma Ellanova.  
> This is a strange universe I've created and I hope it works out. Essentially this is a fix-it of sorts. I can't reveal too much here because that would ruin the suspense, but everything is kind of hazy in terms of timeline. This begins after Sam and Bucky have taken up the mantel of Captain America, but Steve did not go back in time, because I decided to preserve his character development. As far as they know, he is dead, along with Tony, Nat, Loki, JARVIS, and Gamora. (Sorry Pietro fans, he will not be in this.) More on this in the next chapter.  
> Here is the question I posed to myself for this fic: Where did Thanos get the idea to get rid of half the population using the Infinity Stones? He was using brute force (Young Gamora), but switched to searching for the stones, using Loki to get the Tesseract from Earth and many other tactics to find them. How did he get the idea? This fic takes the reins on that train of thought.
> 
> Also, Honir is a Norse God, he sealed the truce between the Vanir and the Aesir, and will survive Ragnarok.  
> The Russian is a command for "off". The horse was taught mainly Russian and knows few English commands so I'll try to translate them as much as I can and as accurately. Don't be afraid to correct me if I'm wrong. I do NOT speak Russian.


End file.
